Electric power generation and cabin pressurization are functions that are implemented on most aircraft. These functions may need to be implemented during normal and abnormal flight conditions, and during aircraft ground operations. In many instances, each of these functions is implemented using separate subsystems and/or devices, which can increase overall system weight and costs.
Aircraft designs are trending toward more electric support platforms. Such design platforms typically implement a “no bleed air” concept, and rely on electrically driven compressors to produce the air that is used to pressurize and/or cool the aircraft cabin. Moreover, such design platforms may not rely solely on the electric power from the engine to provide electricity and pressurization air, especially when on the ground or in the unlikely event the engine generators do not operate normally. Thus, such aircraft may need an auxiliary source of power, which is traditionally performed by an APU (auxiliary power unit).
It is thus seen that even with the more electric designs, various subsystems and/or devices may be included, which can increase overall system weight and/or costs.
Hence, there is a need for a system that implements pressurization and power management on an aircraft that addresses the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a system that does not rely on various subsystems and/or devices to implement these functions while the aircraft is in the air, on the ground, or experiencing certain abnormal conditions. This invention provides significant weight and part reduction, compared to traditional systems, to perform the electric power and cabin pressurization functions.